


The Revenge of Death's Angel

by ShineBrightLight



Series: School Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, please don't use my characters without permission, they took me hours and days to figure everything out for them, this is my writing and my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Persephone, Lucifer and Thaddeus come home after being gone for a few years to find that their niece, persephone's brother's daughter had been taken three days prior.Will they get her back home alive? Or will she be dead before they get to her?





	The Revenge of Death's Angel

The creaking of the iron gates often brought chills down the back of anyone who heard it. Inside the gates, just past the graveyard, a large house stood. A house that, to the human eye looked dilapidated and was falling apart. The roof of the patio was sloping as if it had a million pounds of weight on it but still had not broken. And many of the shingles were missing, leaving large, gaping holes in the structure. The wooden patio floors were missing planks and were soft and rotted. And the yard was barren of life and weeds ran rampant. The fountain in the middle of the courtyard was dry as bone and the once beautiful marble was cracked. It was set a few miles away from the rest of civilization.

But there were people living in that house, and to them it was the most beautiful thing. Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind the creaky iron gates and isle upon isle of headstones and was flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently in the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence of night. Gargoyles loomed over the entrance to both the house, and the property, sitting on pedestals that were attached to the gates.

The creatures looked fairly ugly to the human eye. Crouched, snarling monsters with wings and fangs, frozen forever in all their disgusting glory. But to those in the house, they were in fact very beautiful. They were magical in nature. When they were designed, they were designed with the purpose to protect the property and its inhabitants.

Suddenly, out of the dark, there were three flashes of color, arching over the gates and landing in the courtyard beyond. The gargoyles never reacted, seeing as they had the blood of every inhabitant ‘programmed’ into the workings of the statues. It was a stormy night and seeing as there was no moonlight, the three were almost swallowed up in the darkness. As they stood and looked upon the lit house, they all sighed happily. As they made their way towards the building, they looked around to see if anything had changed.

To humans, the laughter that echoed around the gated off mansion might sound creepy. The delighted giggles of young children warped to sound murderous. Like the teasing laughter of a killer stalking towards you, knowing you can’t escape. The three smiled, knowing there were a few more babies now than when they had left a few years ago. They looked at each other and nodded. The tallest figure raised his hands and out of nowhere, lightning crashed and thunder boomed. They snickered as they heard the clamoring noises cease for a moment, before it started up again, louder than before, moving towards them. Doing it again, the only female kicked the door open.

(Inside the house) Hearing a loud explosion of thunder and lightning from outside, a grieving family stopped their chatter and ran towards the entryway, waiting to see who was coming in. There was another flash of lightning and crash of thunder from outside, and the doors slammed open, a shadowy figure standing in the doorway, foot still raised. The leg was lowered, and the figure walked forward into the lights followed by two others. The doors closed softly behind the now revealed people. The woman who kicked the door open had long silver hair, like spun moonlight tumbling down her back. Her eyes were lined with kohl and glittered in the soft lights of the entryway. Normal humans and even most creatures had eyes of the same color. For the non-human, they could be crazy colors, but they were the same. But hers? Her eyes were as different as night and day. One was as bright and toxic green as the most dangerous, most poisonous chemical. The other, was a rich purple, putting any gem to shame. It was as sharp as a cut diamond, but as soft as the petals of a violet.

The two men who stood behind her moved to stand next to her. The two looked to be polar opposites. One having skin the color of an ivory statue, with shoulder-length golden blonde hair, and fiery red eyes. The other had skin the color of chicory coffee, and glowing golden eyes. His hair was long and straight, and as dark as the feather of a raven’s wing, with silver and purple streaks mixed in, looking like the night sky dancing with lightning.

As the three surveyed the crowd gathered before them, they smiled and opened their arms, prompting everyone to rush them for a hug. Several people were crying, but the three thought it was from joy until the women laid eyes on her mother. The older woman never cried. Never in all her years of life had her mother ever cried. She rushed over and took her mother in her arms.

“Mama, why are you crying? What happened while we were gone?” She asked in worry, fretting over her mother.

“Persephone, oh it’s just the worst thing, Avangeline is gone.” The young woman froze in her place.

“What did you just say, *mamman?” She asked slowly in a cold tone.

“Humans came in one day. They were somehow able to see the house and get past the gargoyles. They got inside and took Ava while she was sleeping. I don’t know where they took her! I woke up to your brother yelling when he noticed that she was missing. She has been missing for three days.” Her mother broke down in tears again. “Oh, my poor grandbaby. **Dove hanno portato il mio angioletto?” Her mother grasped her hands, looking up at her imploringly. “Please, Persephone, Lucifer, Thaddeus,” She looked at the two men as well. “Please find our little hatchling. And bring her back home.” Persephone leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her mother’s forehead.

“I promise you, mama. I will not rest until she’s safe back home, and those who took her are dead.” Her once warm eyes and soft expression, was now cold and closed off. Her eyes were now as cold as ice. Her eyes began to bleed black, her anger eating up her self-control, and causing her powers to try and break from her control.

She was grabbed from behind and carried outside, as her transformation continued. Her moon spun hair began to darken until it was the same light eating color as her eyes. Her chestnut-colored skin, paled startlingly until it was a sickly marble color. She began to struggle in her mates' arms until she was deposited on the ground outside. Shadows raced between the gravestones, pooling around her feet, and racing up her body to form a living cloak. She grabbed a hand from both men, and the trio vanished into thin air, tracing the magical signature of their two-year-old niece. After a few days, they found the most recent strain of magic.

They appeared in front of a large, snow-white building, which was surrounded by barbed wire fences. Her face twisted into a snarl, and she thrust her hand forward, seemingly grabbing ahold of something, before throwing it away. As the two men behind her watched, the fence bent like a giant hand was grasping it, before ripping itself out of the dirt. Immediately alarms started to blare from both inside and outside the building and they watched as metal grates were slammed down over all windows and doors.  
She scoffed. _‘As if something that puny will be able to keep me out.’_ She thought to herself. She threw her hood up and walked towards the building, her scythe appearing in her hands. She heard the whizzing of incoming bullets and began to spin her scythe, deflecting them off the weapon. The blade began to hum as if sensing the massacre it was about to cause. As she got closer, she swung her scythe, slicing through the thick plated metal like it was the softest butter.

Lucifer gripped the edges of the door and began to rip it open, the metal groaning with the effort to stay together. He threw the two halves into the dirt a few yards away, and the three ran into the building, still following the pull of the toddlers' magic. They tore through the halls, looking in every room, leaving no bed unturned, no wall unbroken, and no human alive while looking for the girl. Persephone stumbled over her feet as she felt a wave of agony from the child they were looking for.

“No.” She whispered to herself, before turning down a new hall, and slamming through a new door. “No!” She screamed as she arrived in the room where the toddler had been kept captive, just in time to watch a man in white thrust a blade through the baby’s chest. She threw the unknown man away, after slicing his neck with her scythe, grabbing her niece and cradling her tiny body against her larger one, ignoring the man choking on his own blood behind her. She kneeled on the ground, holding her niece in a tight but also gentle grip, breathing heavily, and seething with the overwhelming anger and sadness now running through her veins as tears ran down her face.

The shadows suddenly vanished and the world was eerily calm. Lucifer placed a bubble of magic around the two men as Persephone threw her head back, and screamed. The shadows exploded out of her body, along with her magic. The building exploded, every last part of where they had been standing was gone. Not even ash was left. She sobbed in agony, pressing her face into her nieces’ tiny stomach after conjuring a bandage for her nieces' shoulder, her hair falling over her face like a curtain of moonlight as she felt her husbands come up behind her. Thaddeus lifted her off the ground and into his arms in a bridal carry, and they vanished from the place of desolation and arrived back in the gloomy graveyard that they called home.

Their family was standing there, waiting for them and a gasp rippled through the crowd as they saw first the two men, then Persephone, then the small figure in her arms. A man broke through the crowd, running over to the trio.

“Avangeline! Persephone is she…?” His voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the question. She sobbed again and began to hyperventilate. She froze as she felt movement from her arms. “Persephone? What--” Her brother cut himself off as he saw the small amounts of movement that she had felt.

“D… Dada? Is you?” The toddler asked, turning towards his voice. The siblings stared at her in shock before they both burst into a new round of tears. Her brother scooped his daughter into his arms and held her tightly to his body, pressing kisses to her face as he cried. Everyone was now crying with relief. The youngest of them all was back. And she was alive. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mamman is French for mama  
**Dove hanno portato il mio angioletto is italian for, Where did they take my angel?  
For a school assignment, this was actually fun to write. Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
